scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Farrist
Summary Farrist was an OC created by MetaKnight, formerly serving as a threat to Holy Knight during his first adventure. She is a dryad witch that has harnessed the power of nature and poisonous magic, in which she uses against Holy at first, before falling head over heels for him after witnessing his courageous actions. Ironically, she was eventually killed by Holy; but somehow she returned to life years later, unaware that he was the one who murdered her. With her replenished form and natural abilities, she won't hesitate to win him back. Appearance As suggested, Farrist's appearance resembles that of a witch, mostly wearing clothes covered in plants. She has light green skin, dark green hair, and black eyes. Her uniform consists of a green, white and turquoise robe with a grass skirt and flowery vines hanging around her waist. Her arm sleeves have white wristbands and small green and turquoise shoulder garments on them. She wears a necklace with green and blue gemstones around it, and a green witch hat covered in flowers and other plants. Farrist also seems to carry a wooden staff on her back, but it's questionable why she has one when she can use magic on her own. Personality Despite her beautiful and rather innocent appearance, Farrist can be very sadistic and trickster-like with her victims and opponents. On the other hand, she seems to be very affectionate and caring to things she cherishes, whether it be plants or even monsters that she created, personal belongings, or obviously, Holy Knight. Overall she can be quite bitter, if not attention-seeking. Common habits of her include raising plants, tending to wounds left in nature like damaged trees and whatnot, taking over forests and grasslands, and even enslaving the inhabitants of areas she takes over. She likes to "play" with her victims, before growing bored and disposing them. Backstory Unlike most of Holy's other enemies, Farrist is not from or with the Darkin. Back during The Adventures of Holy Knight, Farrist invaded a forest that was near a city and filled it with vicious predators she created herself. Not only that, but she discovered a hidden village of elves, and enslaved them to do her horrid biddings. Hearing of the commotion, Holy Knight ventured out to investigate. After trespassing in her newfound territory, Farrist attacked Holy. Fortunately he drove her back, but that only irritated her. Using her magic, she created monstrous plants to kill Holy, but he defeated them as always. Eventually, Farrist fled to her hideout on a small islet located in a lake that was at the center of the forest. Before Holy could find her, he ran into one of the enslaved elves that Farrist took control of. It turns out that Farrist stole their energy and turned the elves into Wisps, then she banished them to an abandoned house at the edge of the forest. Promising to stop her and save the elves' home, Holy set off to find- and kill Farrist. After discovering the island, Holy snuck in to find Farrist. Eventually he found her in the former throne room of the elven queen, then Holy tried to ambush her. Unfortunately, his plan failed because Farrist sensed him and captured him. After some irritated rambling, Farrist confessed that she started developing feelings for Holy ever since she first saw him enter the forest, despite the trouble he caused for her. From there, it was either marry Farrist or get turned into fertilizer, and Holy took the obvious decision of marrying her. Using the advantage, Holy pretended to love Farrist so he could pull a fast move and kill her. When Farrist was distracted, Holy used a throwing knife and hurled it at Farrist, shanking her in the back. Ironically, she didn't know it was him, so Holy fooled her even more by pretending to repent over her slow death. When she finally died, the forest was restored as all her creations died off, and the elves returned to their natural forms. Ever since then, Farrist wasn't seen again, and it wasn't until 2017 that she mysteriously made a return. No one knew how she came back, but a theory suggests that she "regrew" from the ground, since she was part plant herself. With the ability to revive herself, Farrist comes back to seek out Holy's heart, unaware of the twisted fate she faced with him. Series The following is a list of all the series Farrist was in, as well as the series creator and the role she played in the series: *The Adventures of Holy Knight, by MetaKnight (Supporting Antagonist) Category:Scribbler Characters Category:MetaKnight's Characters